As 7 tradicionais comemorações de Sirius Black
by Seregwen Sama
Summary: Nada sobre Sirius Black é comum e, quando chega a hora de comemorar seu aniversário, uma única comemoração jamais seria suficiente. Fic de comédia bem leve e divertida.
1. Prólogo

- Monny!

- Já acordado, Sirius? O que te traria a biblioteca tão tarde em um sábado?

- Não estudo, certamente.

- Jamais...

- Você não sabe que dia é hoje?

- Hum... sábado?

- Do mês!

- Vinte e... nove?

- Não! Quer dizer... Sim!

- Estou confuso, Sirius.

- Hoje é exatamente... por Merlin, o que você está fazendo?

- O relatório de doze páginas sobre trasgos das montanhas e acromântulas que o professor passou na última aula de trato das criaturas mágicas.

- Fascinante... Agora largue isso e me escute.

- Me dê um bom motivo.

- Você não entendeu ainda, né?

- Se eu disse que sim você devolve a minha pena?

- Hoje é a véspera do primeiro dia das sete tradicionais comemorações de aniversário de Sirius Black!

- Já estamos nessa época do ano? Tem certeza?

- Mas é claro, eu não me enganaria.

- Mas não chegou muito rápido?

- Chegou na mesma velocidade que todos os anos, Remus.

- Pode ser... James já sabe?

- Ainda não.

- Você precisa avisá-lo.

- Certamente... e é isso que nós iremos fazer agora!

- Nós?

- Mas é claro!

- Porque você não vai e me deixa aqui terminando meu trabalho?

- Porque o mundo não é perfeito, senhor Lupin e porque, me parece, o senhor precisa de uma pena para terminar o seu lindo trabalho. Por um acaso a sua pena não é essa na minha mão?

- Oh, merda...

- Agora que estamos de acordo é melhor corrermos atrás do nosso querido amigo vead... digo, cervo.

- Amanhã será um longo dia...

* * *

**N/A: **Previazinha da fic, hehe, amanhã eu posto o primeiro capítulo de verdade. Tem tempo que eu queria fazer uma fic no estilo da "Uma ajuda para o lobinho" e nunca surgia uma boa idéia. Acho que essa vai dar certo =D.

Mandem reviews preu saber se devo continuar, hehe.

Obrigada por lerem ^^.


	2. Primeira

"_No primeiro dia das sete tradicionais comemorações de aniversário de Sirius Black..."_

- Pergaminho com letras douradas? A quanto tempo você está planejando a comemoração desse ano, Paddy?

- A mais ou menos... Um ano. Posso continuar, Peter?

- À vontade...

"_No primeiro dia das sete tradicionais comemorações de aniversário de Sirius Black, como acontece tradicionalmente todos os anos na tradição tradicional..."_

-Tradicionalmente na tradição tradicional? Isso não é meio redundante?

- Não quero ninguém reclamando que não sabia, Senhor Lupin.

- Ah, certo... continue.

"_No primeiro dia das sete tradicionais comemorações de aniversário de Sirius Black, como acontece tradicionalmente todos os anos na tradição tradicional, ao senhor Sirius O. Black é concedido o direito único e intransferível..."_

- Talvez extensível ao seus amigos e ao seu querido namorado se ele quiser participar...

- Tenho quase certeza de que vou passar essa, Sirius, continue...

- Certo! Onde eu estava? Ah, sim...

"_... o direito único e intransferível de pregar uma peça, atormentar ou de outra forma causar constrangimento a um sonserino a sua escolha sem receber retaliação do senhor Remus J. Lupin por isso..."_

- Eu realmente não me lembro quando eu concordei com isso...

- Acho que foi na primeira comemoração, Remmy.

- Ah, sim, agora eu me lembro James. Você e Sirius me embebedaram e me fizeram assinar aquele maldito pergaminho.

- Que, devo acrescentar, está devidamente anexado a esse, está vendo? Vou continuar...

"_...No entanto, fica excluído desse direito cortar, morder, matar, perfurar, rasgar ou de qualquer outra forma machucar fisicamente o dito sonserino..."_

- Essa é a parte mais chata...

- Fique quieto, James, isso mostra que eu ainda tinha um pouco de sobriedade quando assinei esse lixo.

-É, essa parte está escrita em garranchos escorrendo pela página.

-Mas está escrita, então fique quieto!

- Bom, tem um lado bom nisso tudo, ela nos impede de matar o ranhoso sem querer.

- Sempre otimista, James... Vamos para frente.

"_...estando sujeito a punição em caso de quebra dessa última regra."_

- O que invariavelmente acontece...

- Não esse ano, meu querido lobisomem.

-Isso quer dizer que você já tem tudo planejado, paddy?

- Oh, mas é claro, um cão prevenido vale por dois. Além disso, o dia é curto para preparar algo de última hora.

- Então o que você preparou?

- Os furúnculos do último ano foram maravilhosos!

-Sem dúvida, Peter, mas não se compara à gárgula enfeitiçada por Sirius do ano anterior. Lembra? O ranhoso saiu correndo, tropeçou e rolou escada abaixo. Foram duas semanas na enfermaria só para ele recobrar a consciência.

-Oh, Merlin, se eu tivesse tirado os pontos que devia, a grifinória teria pontos negativos até hoje...

-Ah, admita, Remus, você nunca seria capaz de resistir ao meu charme natural e me tirar pontos em vez de me agarrar de maneira sórdida em um canto escuro.

- Quer apostar?

-Hoje você não pode.

- Pare de enrolar e diga logo o que você programou, Paddy.

- Calma, meu querido amigo roedor, deve estar quase na hora.

- Hora de q... Que barulho foi esse?

- Eu não sei, mas parece que todas as garotas do castelo resolveram gritar ao mesmo tempo. Alguém pode checar se tem sangue saindo das minhas orelhas?

- Sua orelha está grande e suja como sempre, Prongs. Parece que estamos atrasados... Vamos.

- O que você aprontou, Sirius?

- Nada que não esteja legalizado pela data, Remmy.

- Esse no meio do salão comunal é o snape...

- Dançando...

- Pelado... e... porque ele está rosa?

- Sirius... isso é tão...

- Genial!

- Brilhante!

- Eu ia dizer cruel!

- Obrigado, obrigado.

- E eu achei que você não ia ser capaz de se superar sem machucar o seboso. Essa foi melhor do que a gárgula, não foi James?

- Sem dúvida!

- Fica cada vez mais difícil, acho que ele anda marcando essa semana no calendário.

- Como você conseguiu?

- Muito simples, James, uma poção. Age após 12 horas da ingestão e faz com que você pense que tem milhares de aranhinhas dentro da sua roupa. Confesso que eu não esperava que o ranhoso tirasse tudo, ele deve ter mesmo pânico de aranhas.

- Genial. Como você fez ele tomar?

- Paguei uma primeiranista para mandar chocolates recheados com a poção fingindo-se de apaixonada.

- Apaixonada pelo ranhoso? Você deve ter pagado uma fortuna!

- Na verdade, Peter, ela só me pediu um beijo...

- O QUE?

- Proposta que eu delicadamente recusei e consegui trocar por um sorriso e uma foto autografada.

- Acho bom!

- Ora, Remus, eu só tenho olhos para você.

- Sei... Ele vai ficar assim muito tempo?

- Suponho que o efeito deve acabar em uns... 10 minutos.

- Hum... Mas a poção não explica a parte rosa.

- Ah, isso? Tem dias que ele está assim. Eu acidentalmente devo ter acertado um feitiço nele durante a aula de poção.

- Dias? Você quer dizer um dia diferente de hoje?

- Oh, merda.

- Acho que isso te tira a proteção do pergaminho, Sirius Black.

- Mas eu falei que foi acidental!

- Nada em você é acidental. Menos 20 pontos para a grifinória.

- Não entendo como você pode tirar pontos da sua própria casa, Remus.

- É o meu dever, James, e vocês tem sorte de não morarem na detenção.

- Seria um lugar bem diferente se eu morasse lá, Remmy. E as 7 tradicionais comemorações de Sirius Black começaram da mesma maneira que todos os anos, com a grifinória perdendo pontos.

- Talvez se ela fosse considerada ilegal e tivéssemos uma comemoração mais comum, a grifinoria ganhasse a taça das casas mais vezes.

- Sem chance, Remus, é o meu aniversário e nada sobre Sirius Black é comum.

* * *

**N/A: **Como prometido, aí está o primeiro capítulo =).

Vai ser um capítulo por comemoração e pretendo não demorar muito para postá-los.

Reviews são muito bem vindos ^^;


	3. Segunda

"_No segundo dia das sete tradicionais comemorações de aniversário de Sirius Black, é delegada ao grupo popularmente conhecido como "os marotos" a obrigação intransferível e inadiável de acabar com todo o Whisky de fogo nas dependências do castelo."_

- Por aqui, Remus!

- Eu te odeio, Sirius!

- Não odeia não. Agora fale menos, ande mais rápido e, pelo amor de Merlin, não derrube essas garrafas.

- Derrubar as garrafas? Eu devia jogar todo esse Whisky em você e tacar fogo depois, isso sim.

- Ei... Talvez por isso tenha esse nome.

- É... provavelmente vingança de um lobisomem aborrecido com o namorado idiota e bêbado.

- Você fala como se não gostasse de beber.

- Eu não entendo, temos tanto whisky de fogo no salão, porque atacar a reserva da sala dos professores?

- Porque, meu caro, o acordo dizia "todo o whisky do castelo" e os marotos jamais deixam algo pela metade.

- Só os deveres.

- Exato, a exceção que confirma a regra.

- Como sempre.

- Vamos virar nesse corredor.

- Certo.

- Cuidado para não sair da capa, acho que tem alguém nos seguindo.

- Da próxima vez carregue James para fazer o trabalho sujo com você. Eu sou um monitor, não posso ficar arriscando meu pescoço assim.

- O fato de você ser monitor só deixa tudo mais... excitante. E além do que, James e Peter já estão na terceira garrafa no salão, não ia trazer aqueles dois idiotas para eles se abraçarem com o zelador e cantarem "We are the champions".

- Não se preocupe... Ele já cantou essa agarrado na perna da Lilly hoje, e você sabe que ele nunca repete a música de bêbado.

- É verdade. Ei... Cuidado com o degrau.

- Que deg... AIII, MERDA.

- Remus?

- Porque você não segura essa maldita lanterna direito? Porra, Sirius, acho que eu torci o pé.

- Não se preocupe, levante, se você não parar de andar não vai doer.

- Você prefere amputar a perna do seu namorado a ser pego roubando bebida da sala dos professores?

- Sabe, hoje existem ótimas próteses de madeira e...

- Sirius!

- Tudo bem, vem, acho que isso é uma sala vazia.

- Tá.

- Entre, eu te ajudo.

- Obrigado.

- Acho que despistamos o zelador, não escuto mais passos. Deixa eu ver isso... dói aqui?

- Não.

- E aqui?

- POR... Dói.

- Hum, educado como sempre, o meu Remus.

- Cala a boca.

- Também te cara de torção mesmo, você não vai poder andar assim. Acho que não me resta opção, toma.

- O que é isso?

- Uma garrafa de whisky de fogo, ué.

- E por um acaso é um whisky mágico que cura pés torcidos?

- Não. Mas é um whisky comum que vai te manter ocupado, sem dor e, principalmente, calado e sem reclamar no caminho de volta. Sobe nas minhas costas.

- Você que manda, querido.

- Só duas garrafas?

- Eram cinco, mas Remus tomou as outras três no caminho.

- James não vai gostar disso. Acho que o efeito do álcool no sangue dele está começando a diminuir e Lilly disse que não bate em bêbados, mas prometeu se lembrar da cantoria quando ele estivesse sóbrio.

- Isso não é nada bom.

- Bom, depende de que lado da briga você está.

- Tudo bem. Remus deve ser do tipo que bebe e dorme, vou esperar ele dormir e carrego ele pra cama. Acho melhor você levar essas garrafas pro James, Peter, antes que tenhamos que recolhe-lo aos pedaços.

- Se sobrarem pedaços... Você não viu a cor do rosto da Lilly. De toda forma, estou indo.

-Ok.

- Sirius...

- Lilly, você não morre mais! A que devo a honra da conversa?

- Então... sabe o Remus? Você devia sair desse dormitório e ir no salão, tipo... AGORA.

- O que acont...

- AGORA!

- Oras, não precisa ser tão agressiva, o que pode ser tão ruim a pont... Remus? O que você está fazendo em cima da mesa? Não ouse tirar essa cueca!

- Siiir...

- Desce daí, Remus.

- Eu não posso, Sir, eu to no meio de uma coisa, sabe? Um daqueles, como é? Strirt pteass...

- Eu estou vendo, Remus. Mas eu preciso que você desça e...

- Você pode me ajudar, Sir, assim ó. Seremos a melhor dupla de stirct steasse.

- Larga minha camisa, Remus. Olha, você precisa descer daí.

- Mas agora que tava chegando na parte legal, sir, eu ia tirar a cueca e...

- Eu sei, Remus, eu sei. Mas eu preciso que você desça.

- Porque?

- Porque... porque... porque eu deixei uma coisa muito importante no dormitório só pra você.

- O que é, Sir... Ei, o James também é um mestre de strict tessei?

- O que? Oh, meu deus, rabicho, arrume umas cuecas para o prongs, agora!

- Eu estou tentando, Sirius, eu juro que estou tentando. Pare de correr, Prongs!

- Então, Remus. Remus?

_- I'mmm too sexy for my lovee..._

- Oh, Remus! Pelo amor de merlin, eu disse para você não tirar essa cueca.

- _Too sexy for my lovee..._

- Remus, mais uma vez, desce dessa mesa e veste a suas roupas.

_-i'm too sexy for my shiiirt..._

- Você não me deixa escolha.

- Me bota no chão, Sirius, ta quase na hora do meu solo!

- Acredite, Remus, as pessoas já viram o suficiente de você hoje.

- Mas eu ainda nem fiz meu passo de dança especial do refrão.

- Ah, isso vai ter que ficar pra outro dia, Remmy. Agora seja um bom lobo, vista a capa que eu te dei e fique sentado nessa poltrona, sim?

- Acho que ok... Sirius...

- Hum?

- Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo, Remmy... Remmy?

- Zzzzzzzzzz.

- ... Isso foi... rápido. Bom, acho que é hora de buscar o outro peladão cantante antes que ele tenha as partes intimas arrancadas por uma ruiva raivosa.

* * *

**N/A: **Desculpem a demora. Eu tentei postar a 2 semanas, mas não consegui terminar e viajei todo esse período, resultado: só consegui postar agora. Desculpem-me de verdade. Vou tentar postar os outros mais rápido, prometo.

Obrigada a todos que comentaram no último capítulo, fiquei muito feliz.

Respondendo aos reviews:

**Aki-Chan:** Obrigada, Linda. Me faz muito feliz quando você acompanha as minhas fics. Prometo que vou dar o meu melhor nessa. =)

**big bih buh: **Obrigada. Vou tentar tornar ela tão engraçada quanto a última, só não sei se teremos espaço pra cenas de pegação dos dois.

**Zix Black: **Que bom ^^. Espero que continue acompanhando e gostando.

**Barbarella Giorgion****: **Me desculpa, eu devia ter posto um aviso no começo da fic mas eu esqueci. Eles namoram sim, é como uma continuação da minha fic anterior aonde o Remus tentava conquistar o Sirius. Me perdoe se eu te assustei com isso ou qualquer outro inconveniente. Obrigada por ler e comentar =).

Muito obrigada a todos os outros que leram.

=)


	4. Terceira

- Remus, Remus, Remus, Rem...

- Repetir meu nome e pular como um doido no meu colchão não vai me fazer abrir os olhos e falar com você às 2 da manhã Sirius.

- Mas você tá falando...

- ...

- Remus?

-...

- Remus, não me ignora...

- ...

- Você vai me obrigar a isso de novo?

-...

- Remus, Remus, Remus, Rem...

- Sirius Black, se você não sair de cima da minha cama, eu juro que vou...

- O que?

- Eu vou...

- Estou esperando.

- Só saia da minha cama agora se você quiser voltar a subir nela comigo um dia, ok?

- Que golpe baixo, Remmy...

- O que eu posso dizer? O sono pede medidas desesperadas...

- Ok, você venceu, eu desço.

- Ótimo. Agora eu posso voltar a dormir e...

- ...

- ... Sirius...

-... Oi?...

- Você vai ficar ai sentando no chão me olhando com essa cara de cachorro?

- ... É a única que eu tenho...

- E você não vai parar até eu acordar e perguntar o que diabos você quer, não é?

- Puxa, Remus, seu conhecimento sobre a minha pessoa realmente me surpreende às vezes, sabia?

- Nem me fale.

- ... então...

- O que você quer?

- Fico feliz que tenha perguntado, meu caro. É que hoje é o...

- Deixe-me adivinha... O terceiro dia das sete tradicionais comemorações de Sirius Black, correto?

- Exatamente!

- Tenho ouvido muito essa frase ultimamente...

- E você lembra o que se faz no terceiro dia das sete tradicionais comemorações de Sirius Black, senhor Lupin?

- A gente acaba com essa palhaçada e deixa o namorado dormir em paz?

- Não passou nem perto.

- Porque não me surpreendo?

- No terceiro dia das sete tradicionais comemorações de Sirius Black, meu querido lupino, a gente deve...

- Perai. Você não vai puxar um pergaminho dourado com um texto gigante para explicar algo que podia ser resumido em uma linha?

- Bom, eu estava tentando economizar tempo, mas se você insiste...

- Eu e minha boca grande.

"_No terceiro dia das sete tradicionais comemorações de Sirius Black, é transferida a James Potter e Remus Lupin a obrigação de providenciar um bolo de aniversário para o café da manhã de seu querido amigo Sirius Black atendendo as especificações de tamanho e sabor fornecidas antecipadamente pelo mesmo."_

- Maldito Sirius Black!

- Ei, não fale assim do meu namorado.

- Remus, são 2 e meia da manhã e nós estamos acordados, na cozinha, cercados por elfos domésticos imundos e cobertos de farinha.

- Maldito Sirius Black!

- Não entendo o que você viu nesse infeliz mimado...

- Então você parece ser o único no castelo inteiro. Me passa essa caixa de leite, Prongs.

- Aqui.

- Pense pelo lado bom, já estamos quase na metade da semana.

- Quase na metade... nossa, estou radiante de alegria agora.

- Ah, Prongs, de um desconto pro Sirius. Você reclama, mas arrumar a "festança de arromba com garotas seminuas e bebida a vontade de James Potter" não é nada mais fácil.

- Mas na minha comemoração todos sofrem igualmente! Cadê o infeliz do Peter pra nos ajudar?

- Sirius disse algo sobre não querer ratos na cozinha...

- Ah. Acho que não posso culpá-lo.

- Não mesmo.

- Farinha, ovo, leite...

- Faltam os morangos.

- Quem diria que Sirius Black é apaixonado por bolo de morango.

- Ué, qual o problema com bolos de morango?

- Ah, Remmy. Morango é tão... gay...

- Oi?

- Pensando bem...

- Pare de falar besteiras e me ajude a bater a massa, ok?

- Assim?

- Mais forte.

- Ahn, assim?

- Mais rápido.

- ...

- MAIS FORTE E MAIS RÁPIDO!

-AAAH!

- Prongs...

- Oi?

- Aquilo no teto é um pedaço de massa?

- Talvez...

- E aquilo do lado é um pedaço de massa do bolo do ano passado?

- Olha. Que nojo.

- Ok, vamos levar a bacia um pouco mais pra lá, ok?

- Certo! Não esquecemos nada?

- Acho que não.

- Farinha?

- Checado!

- Ovo?

- Checado!

- Leite?

-Checado!

- Fermento?

- Merda...

- Sabia! Mas não se preocupe, meu amigo Lupino, descobrimos a tempo.

- Sim. A massa está quase pronta, vai colocando o fermento enquanto eu convenço aquele elfo doméstico ali a me entregar a forma.

- Sem problemas!

- Você consegue fazer isso sem mim, não é?

- Claro! É só um ingrediente, como isso poderia sair errado?

- Ok então, eu acho.

- Fermento, fermento... só um pouquinho aqui e... está pronto! Conseguiu a forma, Remmy?

- Sim, mas eu acho que o elfo tentou me morder.

- É, eles são muito apegados aos materiais da cozinha.

- E não gostam muito da gente. Podemos por pra assar?

- Quando você quiser.

- Ótimo, vou botar então.

- Ok. O que nós fazemos agora?

- Quer jogar uma partida de xadrez bruxo enquanto espera?

- Mas é claro, gosto de jogos em que eu sempre venço.

* * *

- Cavalo na E doi... O que foi isso?

- Pareceu um grito.

- Oh, que descoberta, Remmy.

- Acho que vem da cozinha, melhor a gente ir ver.

- Por favor, que não seja o bolo, que não seja o bolo, que não sej... Por um acaso essa coisa saindo pelas bordas do forno e engolindo aquele elfo é...

- O bolo!

- Não vejo mais o elfo.

- Ele foi tragado pela massa fumegante.

- E ela continua crescendo.

- Putz, Prongs, quanto de fermento você colocou nesse negócio?

- O suficiente para fazer um bolo para nós quatro, ué.

- E isso seria...

- Uma xícara?

- Você colocou uma xícara inteira na massa?

- Ué, achei que não era tanto levando em conta o tamanho final do bolo e tudo.

- Prongs, você é louco!

- Não sou louco... mas não sou nenhum cozinheiro também.

- Por Merlin, acho que isso nunca vai parar de crescer. Lá se foi outro elfo.

- Mas eles estão lutando bravamente.

- Acho que eles não têm escolha, Prongs.

- Talvez a gente devesse tentar ajudar, Remmy.

- Você está louco? Sirius vai ficar uma fera se acordar e não tiver um bolo na mesa.

- A gente pode servir esse, mas elfo doméstico não é exatamente o sabor que ele pediu.

- Esquece esse bolo e deixa os elfos cuidarem disso, a gente tem problemas maiores a resolver.

- Talvez por isso eles não gostem da gente.

- Talvez, mas não temos tempo pra fazer amizades agora. Temos que correr pro corujal, com alguma sorte minha mãe consegue fazer e enviar o bolo antes do Sirius acordar.

- Como todos os anos. Provavelmente ela já tem até o bolo pronto.

- Eu espero.

- Com certeza. Nunca subestime a inteligência e a capacidade culinária da senhora Lupin. Você podia ter herdado a segunda parte em vez da primeira, ia tornar a nossa vida tão mais fácil.

- Cala a boca e anda mais rápido.

* * *

**N/A: **Não vou nem pedir desculpas pela demora porque dessa vez eu exagerei mesmo. O semestre na faculdade realmente atrapalhou, enfim, antes tarde do que nunca, né? =)

Obrigada de coração a todos que comentaram e leram até aqui.

Respondendo os reviews:

**Aki-chan: **Eu adoro ler suas reviews, linda ^^. Eu também só conseguia escrever drama, ai num acesso bizarro de inspiração eu escrevi a minha primeira comédia "uma ajuda pro lobinho" que acabou fazendo um baita sucesso. Mas eu ainda acho mais fácil fazer drama, não sou tão boa de comédia, hehe. Enfim, obrigada por continuar acompanhando, me faz muito feliz =).

**Sra. Natalia Black****: **Obrigada, moça. Temos o mesmo nome, hehe. Espero que continue lendo e gostando ^^.

**ShinohoByakko****: **Estou louca pra escrever as outras 4, mas a faculdade tá tentando me matar. Bom, de pouquinho em pouquinho a gente termina, né? Obrigada pelo seu comentário, vou tentar agilizar os outros capítulos.

Obrigada a todos vocês que leram, vocês fazem essa pseudo escritora muito feliz.

=)


	5. Quarta

- Sirius, são 8 da manhã, é quarta-feira, está extremamente frio e chuvoso lá fora e eu ainda tenho que terminar aquele relatório de doze páginas sobre trasgos das montanhas e acromântulas para entregar amanhã. Não, eu não vou te levar pra passear.

- Mas Remus, é o...

- Eu sei é o quarto dia das malditas sete comemorações de aniversário de Sirius Black.

- Então?

- Então que eu já estou cansado dessa maldita frase.

- Mas você tem que me levar.

- Não tenho não!

- Tem sim, não se quebra uma tradição assim!

- É o James quem te leva todo ano, cadê ele?

- Ele pediu ajuda pra Lilly com o relatório e ela aparentemente caiu nessa...

- E Peter?

- Peter vai afastar todas as pessoas!

- Não, Sirius, esse clima sombrio lá fora vai afastar todas as pessoas.

- Mas, Remus, nós temos que ir, é por uma boa causa!

- Como você querer ganhar carinho e atenção pode ser uma boa causa?

- Porque...

- Ah, não, o papel de novo não...

"_No quarto dia das sete tradicionais comemorações de Sirius Black, o sempre altruísta, gentil e maravilhoso Sirius deve dividir sua felicidade pela chegada dessa maravilhosa data com o seu povo, passeando na sua forma canina pelas ruas de Hogsmeade entre as pessoas comuns, permitindo que esses seres menos afortunados tenham o prazer único e incomparável de acariciar seu belo pelo."_

- Viu, é por isso que a gente precisa ir!

- Pra você dar as pessoas o prazer de te tocar?

- Claro!

- Então você quer que eu saia do meu castelo quentinho, deixe todos os trabalhos que eu tenho que fazer pra levar o meu namorado pra receber carinho de garotas estranhas na rua?

- Falando assim...

- Nem morto!

- Ah, Remus, o James nunca reclamava!

- Isso porque ele te usava de álibi pra dar em cima das meninas na rua.

- É, isso você não pode fazer... Mas olha, eu deixo você afagar minha barriga.

-...

- Remus, volta aqui!

- Sirius, não tem jeito de você me convencer a ir!

- Certeza?

- Certeza.

* * *

- Eu não acredito que você me convenceu a fazer isso!

- Ah, Remus, Remus... Eu sempre consigo o que quero.

- Eu te odeio.

- Não odeia não. Você só tá um pouco nervoso porque estamos num beco escuro e gelado.

- Só por isso.

- Você sabe que ninguém pode me ver na forma humana. Aqui, quando eu virar almofadinhas você coloca a coleira...

- E te enforco com ela?

- E deixa ela bem folgada.

- Claro.

- Pronto? Ok.

- Paddy?

- Rouf...

- Ah, Sirius, tinha esquecido como você fica bonitinho nessa forma.

-...

- Tá, não precisa me olhar assim. Vamos, bota a coleira...

- Cain!

- Oh! Apertei demais? Desculpa, deve ser o frio.

-...

- Ok, vamos andando antes que eu congele.

* * *

-Ah, Paddy, desiste, não tem ninguém na rua.

- ...rouf...

- Não faz assim...

-...rouf...

- A gente podia voltar pro castelo, tomar um chocolate quente e...

- Que cachorro bonito! Ele é seu?

- Ahn? Cachorro?É, bonito... É sim.

- Não está um clima muito bom para passear por aí com o cachorro.

- Acho que não, mas ele queria muito mesmo passear.

- Sei. Ele parece ser bem agitado.

- Você nem imagina o quanto.

- Me chamo Michael, mas pode me chamar de Mike. Meus pais moram aqui perto, eu tava de passagem e te vi pela janela.

- Ah, que sorte a minha. Tava bem chato aqui sem ninguém. Prazer, eu me chamo Remus e esse é padfoot.

- Remus? Que nome bonito, combina com o dono.

- Você acha? Você também é bem bonit... digo, seu nome também é bem bonito.

- Ah, obrigado. Nunca gostei muito dele de toda forma.

- Não se preocupe, ele é perfeito.

- Foi o que meus pais acharam. Então, Remmy, você deve estar congelando aí. Que tal tomarmos um chocolate quente?

- Ah, eu estava mesmo pensando nisso.

- Ótimo, eu conheço um lugar ótimo por aqui. Decoração agradável, bem reservado... Podemos conver... AI!

- PADDY!

- Ele me mordeu!

- Desculpa, ele está um pouco nervoso. PADDY, PARA DE ROSNAR.

- Qual o problema com esse cachorro?

- Nada, acho que ele está de mau humor.

- Mau humor? Parece que ele vai me matar se você soltá-lo.

- Não vai não, porque se ele fizer isso, ELE VAI SOFRER AS CONSEQUÊNCIAS QUANDO CHEGAR EM CASA, OUVIU?

-Remus, ele é um cachorro, não acho que ele possa te entender.

- Ah, ele pode, confie em mim.

- Ahn... ok? Olha, acho que tá ficando tarde, melhor eu ir indo.

- Desculpa mesmo, Mike. Não sei o que deu nele.

- Tudo bem, Remmy. Leve ele pra casa. Olha, esse aqui é o meu endereço, mande uma coruja quando quiser fazer alguma coisa.

- Ok. NÃO, PADDY, VOCÊ NÃO VAI COMER O CARTÃO.

- Então tá, foi um prazer te conhecer, Remus. A gente se vê.

- Pode apostar.

- Que garanhão fajuto.

- Sirius? Você é doido? E se alguém te vê?

- Não tem ninguém aqui, senhor Lupin, só eu, você e o Don Ruan.

- Não sei do que você está falando.

- Ah não? Qualé, Remus, eu conheço o tipo. Moreno, alto , com esse jeitão charmoso. Pega um garoto bonito por noite pra usar e jogar fora.

- Sirius...

- O que?

- Você acabou de se descrever...

- Não é verdade!

- Qual a diferença?

- Eu sou mais bonito!

- Ah, sempre...

- E eu tomei rumo na vida.

- Humhum...

- Você sabe que é verdade! Chega de papo furado. Vamos.

- Para onde?

- Se o meu garoto que tomar chocolate quente ele vai tomar chocolate quente COMIGO. A gente só precisa de um café que aceite cachorros.

* * *

- Ah, nada como chocolate quente e um aquecedor, não é, Paddy?

- ...

- Foi o que eu pensei.

- Com licença, moço. Esse cachorro é seu?

- É sim.

- Ele gosta de carinho?

- Ele adora carinho. Principalmente afago na barriga.

- Oba.

- Viu? Eu sou o Remus, esse é o Padfoot e você é...

- Melody.

- Então, Melody, quantos anos você tem?

- Sete.

- E o que uma menina de sete anos faz sozinha naquela mesa o dia todo?

- Desenho. Você quer ver?

- Adoraria.

- Legal! Vou desenhar você e o Padfoot.

- Ok.

- Minha mãe é a dona do café, a gente mora aqui nos fundos. Ela me deixa ficar aqui e desenhar se eu terminar meus deveres cedo.

- Que legal. Porque você não desenha um grande laço no Padfoot? Ele adora grandes laços rosas.

- É, boa idéia!

- ...rouf...

- Sabe, eu tinha um cachorro, mas ele sumiu. Às vezes sinto falta dele.

- Que triste, Melody. Como era seu cachorro?

- Grande e preto, parecia um pouco com o seu. A gente se divertia muito.

- Imagino.

- Pronto! Aqui é o Padfoot, aqui é você e aqui sou eu.

- Que bonito, Melody. Muito obrigada, vou guardar com carinho. Agora está ficando um pouco tarde...

- Vocês já vão? Fica mais um pouco, eu nunca tenho com quem brincar.

- Ah, mas...

- Por favor.

- Ahn...

- Por favooor...

- Ah, não faça bico. Não, não posso... Tá, você ganhou. Que tal fazermos um acordo?

- Acordo?

- É... eu deixo o Padfoot aqui pra brincar com você se você prometer cuidar bem dele.

- Sério?

- Sim.

- Oba!

- Então está combinado. Eu volto no final da tarde pra pegar ele, ok?

- Pode deixar, moço, a gente vai se divertir muito.

- Aposto que sim.

* * *

- Ah, nada como uma cama cheia de livros e o silêncio do dormitório vazio.

- REMUS!

- Sirius?

- COMO VOCÊ PODE?

- O que?

- VOCÊ ME DEIXOU SOZINHO COM AQUELE DEMÔNIO EM MINIATURA.

- Demônio?

- AQUELA CRIANÇA!

- Melody?

- SIM!

- Ei, é só uma garot... Sirius, isso na sua cara é maquiagem?

- ISSO NÃO SAI!

-Deve ser a prova d'água.

- Claro, porque é esse o problema.

- Tem razão. Posso perguntar como ela foi parar na sua cara?

- Melody!

- Mas ela é só uma garot...

- Sim, sim, eu já ouvi essa parte, Remus!

- Porque tem tinta rosa nas suas roupas?

- Melody tentou pintar meu pêlo.

- E as unhas cor de rosa...

- Sim! E tem mais, ela me vestiu com um vestido de bailarina e me fez tomar chá de mentirinha com todos os ursinhos de pelúcia do quarto dela.

- Deve ter sido uma cena bonita de se ver.

- NEM UM POUCO!

- Ai você fugiu?

- Mas é claro!

- Pelo menos a gente já sabe o que aconteceu com o outro cachorro dela.

- Provavelmente se matou de depressão.

- Não seja tão exagerado, Sirius.

- Exagerado? Remus, se eu não fosse sentir tanto arrependimento eu te matava agora mesmo.

- Ainda bem que existe o arrependimento então.

- Ainda bem. O que a gente faz agora?

- Bom, você deu o seu passeio, eu terminei meu trabalho. Acho que isso encerra o quarto dia das sete tradicionais comemorações de Sirius Black.

- E quanto a isso?

- Isso o que?

- Toda essa tinta!

- Ahn... Vai entrando no banho, vou ver se Lilly sabe de alguma coisa pra tirar maquiagem.

- Grande idéia. E... Remmy...

- Sim, Sirius?

- Não conte nada pra ela, ok?

- Oh, Sirius, imagina... Eu jamais faria uma coisa dessas.

* * *

**N/A: **Então, aí está mais um capítulo, agora só faltam três. Será que o Remus vai sobreviver até o final?

Respondendo aos reviews:

**Aki-chan: **Ninguém nunca liga para os elfos domésticos, deve ser ruim ser assim, hahaha. Relaxa, a bizarra inspiração sempre chega quando você não está esperando. Eu faço Engenharia da Computação na UnB (nada a ver, né? xD). Obrigada por continuar lendo. ^^

**Nati Black Malfoy****: **Muito obrigada, moça, vamos firme e forte em direção a próxima comemoração. =D

Enfim, obrigada a todos e continuem por perto para ver no que isso vai dar... ( e nem eu mesma sei xD).


End file.
